


The Meaning of Words

by psijupiter (alicamel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicamel/pseuds/psijupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Albus has learnt that words were meaningless he can come to see them as a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Words

 

Once Albus has learnt that words were meaningless he can come to see them as a game. He can start his speeches at Hogwarts with any words he likes, he can lie to anyone and more fool them for not reading the true meaning behind his words. He can say:

 

_death is but the next great adventure_

 

and

 

_I trust Severus with my own life_

 

and it isn't even a lie, it's just meaningless noise, like _Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!_

 

There are so many words that don't have any meaning for him, not anymore.

 

_The greater good._

 

_I love you._

 

 

 

 


End file.
